Chroniken der Ewigkeit - 赤い死 (Akai Shi)
by WarRanAngel
Summary: Das Laternenfest ist eines der schönsten Feste, es ist Tradition sich an diesem Tag mit einem Wunsch an die Götter zu richten, vielleicht wird er erhört. Manchmal ist man zum falschen Zeitpunkt am falschen Ort... wie konnte Xiao ahnen, dass ihr Wunsch solche Folgen haben würde? (Fortsetzung von Tsukihami)


Langes schwarzes Haar umrahmte zierliche Schultern. Strähnen liefen wellenförmig über ihren nackten Rücken und ließen sie in seinen Augen noch schöner, noch unschuldiger, noch süßer als sonst auf ihn wirken. Es gab nur selten Momente an die er sich erinnern konnte, in denen sie ihre Haare offen gehabt hatte... es hatte nie diese Wirkung gehabt wie jetzt. Ein seltsames Gefühl, aber vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie miteinander geschlafen hatten, danach wirkte sie jedes Mal auf ihn wie ein Engel. Ein zierliches Geschöpf, das schuldig aussehend, erschöpft halb auf ihm liegend, seelenruhig schlief. Wenn er sie so betrachtete, konnte er sich kaum vorstellen wie sie zu manchen Dingen in der Lage war... ihre Neugier gemischt mit ihrer verspielten Art war eine gefährliche Mischung, doch sie schaffte es ihre unschuldige Art, die er so sehr an ihr liebte, beizubehalten. Jetzt, der Moment in dem sie an ihn gekuschelt eingeschlafen war, war der offensichtliche Beweis. Ein leichtes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, während er mit seiner Hand über ihren nackten Rücken strich. Die letzten Tage hatten sie beide größtenteils im Bett verbracht, er nutzte die Gelegenheit um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen und sie leistete ihm Gesellschaft. Sie hatten wahrlich viel nachzuholen, redeten über alte Zeiten, auch wenn es meistens sie war, die redete, er genoss ihre Nähe in vollen Zügen. Genuss in jeglicher Hinsicht, wenn er ihren nackten, schlanken und weiblichen Körper auf sich spürte. Nie hatte er gedacht ihr so nah zu kommen, es war für ihn immer völlig klar gewesen niemals so weit zu gehen, allein aus dem Grund, ihr möglicherweise weh zu tun. Sicher, er konnte sein Teufels-Gen kontrollieren, aber es hatte ihm sehr deutlich gezeigt, dass es mehr als Hass und Wut zu beherrschen galt. Begierde, war in diesem Ausmaß ein ganz neues Gefühl, welches erst galt kontrollieren zu lernen. Etwas was er nicht an ihr testen wollte und doch hatte sie ihn überzeugt, zum Glück, denn ohne dieses Erlebnis hätte er wohl nicht verstanden, zu was er in der Lage war. Sein Wille ihr keinen Schaden zu zufügen, war größer als alles andere und mit jedem weiteren Mal konnte er es besser kontrollieren.

Ein leises murrendes Geräusch war von der jungen Chinesin zu hören, welches seinen Blick zu ihrem Gesicht wandern ließ. Ihre Augenlider zuckten, ehe sie ihre Augen öffnete und ihm verschlafen und noch nicht realisierend entgegen blickte. Er sagte kein Wort, sah sie lediglich mit seinem kühlen Blick an und konnte beobachten, wie ihre Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht zurückkehrte. Mit leicht erröteten Wangen richtete sie sich ein Stück auf, wobei ihre Haare nach vorne über ihre Schultern rutschten und ihr Gesicht nun perfekt umrahmten. Ihre Lippen waren noch immer von den unzähligen Küssen ein wenig geschwollen, zusammen mit ihren Augen, die einerseits ihre Müdigkeit widerspiegelten, aber auch eindeutig ein Glänzen hatten, dass ihm zeigte wie sehr sie das hier mit ihm liebte, wie sehr sie ihn liebte... ein Blick den er niemals vergessen würde und der ein sanftes Lächeln bei ihm auslöste, welches so selten war und rein ihr galt, während er seine Hand an ihre Wange legte.

Jins raue und doch so sanfte Hand auf ihrer Wange zu spüren, ließ die Chinesin seufzend für einen kurzen Moment die Augen schließen, bevor sie wieder in seine kühle Augen blickte, die so gegensätzlich zu seinem sanften Lächeln standen. Als sie jedoch ihre Augen geöffnet hatte, fand sie keinen kühlen Blick wie erwartet vor, statt kühlem Braun, schimmerten ihr zwei bernsteinfarbige Augen entgegen. Solch ein warmes Braun, mit einem undefinierbaren Schimmern, welches sie so noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Ihr Herz schlug ihr wild gegen die Brust als sie nicht anders konnte als ihn erstaunt und überrascht zugleich anzusehen. "Jin...", hauchte sie seinen Namen und spürte wie sich ein warmes und so schönes Gefühl in ihr ausbreitete, dass sie nicht anders konnte als auch sanft zu lächeln. Sie sah ihn so lange wie möglich an, blickte ihm direkt in seine Augen und wusste, dass dieser besondere Blick, dieser Schimmer in seinen Augen, seine Gefühle für sie widerspiegelten und rein für sie bestimmt waren. Xiao hielt es nicht lange aus, ihre Gefühle standen mit sich selbst im Zwiespalt, so konnte sie sich nicht satt sehen und trotzdem wuchs der Wunsch in ihr, ihm vor Glück und Freude um den Hals fallen zu wollen. Ohne etwas zu sagen oder gar ein Anzeichen, warf sie sich ihm, die wenigen Zentimeter die zwischen ihnen waren, entgegen und legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Überrascht über ihren plötzlichen Überfall, sah er verwundert drein, ehe er mit einem leichten Lächeln seine Arme um sie legte und sie noch ein Stück näher an sich heran drückte. "Morgen...", hauchte er mit rauer aber trotzdem sanfter Stimme in ihr Ohr.

"Guten Morgen.", erwiderte sie leise mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen, bevor sie sich wieder aus der Umarmung zurückzog. Sich neben Jin legend wanderten ihre Gedanken auf einmal in eine ganz andere Richtung, ihr kam eine Idee, die Jin vielleicht gefallen könnte und die ihnen beiden gut tun würde. Natürlich war dem Japaner der nachdenkliche Gesichtsausdruck von ihr aufgefallen, so dass er sie eingehender betrachtete und dabei seine Augenbrauen ein wenig zusammen zog. "Was hältst du davon, wenn wir heute in die Wälder gehen?", sprach sie ihre Frage aus und sah daraufhin aus dem Fenster an ihrem Bett. "Wir könnten sogar ein wenig trainieren... nur zum Spaß.", überlegte sie weiter. "Zum Spaß?", wiederholte Jin skeptisch ihre Worte. Für ihn hatte Training in den letzten Jahren nichts mehr mit Spaß zu tun, er hatte ein Ziel vor Augen und allein dafür hatte er immer weiter trainiert. Das er früher einmal zur Liebe der Kampfkunst trainiert hatte, fühlte sich lange her an. Trotzdem war dieses Gefühl tief in ihm immer noch verankert und keinesfalls vergessen, aber es fühlte sich Fremd und merkwürdig an, zu viel Zeit hatte er gegen sein Gen und seine Familie gekämpft, zu viel Zeit hatte er alleine verbracht. "So wie früher...", kam es leise und mit einer eindeutigen Sehnsucht in ihrer Stimme. Mit sanftem Druck schob Jin sie ein Stück zur Seite, schälte sich aus der Bettdecke und stand ohne etwas zu sagen auf, so dass er mit seiner Rückseite zu ihr stand. Verwundert und mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck sah sie ihn an, doch hielt das bei seinem Anblick nicht lange an, denn genau wie sie, war Jin immer noch nackt und aus einem ihr unbegreiflichen Grund machte sie das nervös. Seltsam, wenn man bedachte dass sie doch schon ein paar Mal miteinander geschlafen hatten und trotzdem spürte sie die Hitze in ihre Wangen steigen. "Wo gehst du hin?", fragte sie um auf ihre eigentliche Verwunderung über sein spontanes Verhalten zurückzukommen und ganz nebenbei auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. "Duschen... außer du willst nicht mehr raus.", meinte er und sah über seine Schulter zu ihr. Dann hatte sie also nichts Falsches gesagt? Erleichtert atmete sie leise aus und lächelte dem Japaner entgegen, ehe sie ihm antwortete. "Doch!", meinte sie grinsend. "Sag mir Bescheid, wenn ich duschen gehen kann.", fügte sie noch hinzu und erhielt ein stummes Nicken von Jin, bevor er das Zimmer verließ und eine nachdenkliche Xiao zurück ließ. Hoffentlich hatten ihre Worte über das Training ihn nicht an unangenehme Dinge erinnert... er wirkte abwesend und fast so distanziert wie vor einiger Zeit. Seufzend zog die junge Chinesin ihre Bettdecke ein Stück höher und kuschelte sich in dieser ein. Schnüffelnd legte sie sich heimlich rüber auf Jins Seite des Bettes und sog seinen unbeschreiblichen männlichen Duft ein worauf ihre Mundwinkel anfingen zu zucken und sie ein süßes Schmunzeln nicht weiter verhindern konnte.

Nachdem beide sich frisch gemacht und angezogen hatten, machten sie sich sofort auf den Weg in die angrenzenden Wälder. Der Herbst war erst vor wenigen Tagen angebrochen und so fühlte sich die Luft zwar kühl an, besonders in den frühen Morgenstunden, aber tagsüber war es mit der Sonne richtig angenehm und eine wohltuende Abwechslung zum heißen Sommer. Einige der Blätter fingen bereits an sich in ein wunderschönes gold-braun zu verfärben, eine Farbe die Xiao schon immer gemocht hatte und die sie zum Schmunzeln brachte, als sie daran dachte wie sie zum ersten Mal reagiert hatte, als sie Jins Augenfarbe genauer betrachtet hatte.

 _Ein weiterer Tag an der Mishima Polytechnical High School. Ein weiterer Tag mit Prüfungen, die kein Mensch brauchte. Heute war der letzte Tag an dem sie ihre ersten Prüfungen in dieser Schule absolvieren würde. Endlich, sie konnte es kaum erwarten, denn seit Tagen hatte sie nichts anderes mehr gemacht als in jeder freien Minute zu lernen, nicht mal Jin hatte sie in dieser Zeit gesehen, denn auch er musste sich auf die Prüfungen in seinem Jahrgang vorbereiten. Sie glaubte zwar nicht, dass er so viel lernen musste wie sie, aber ihn davon abhalten wollte sich auch nicht. Die paar Tage konnte sie auch ohne eine Mittagspause mit Jin verbringen... es waren nur ein paar Tage... und trotzdem fühlte sie sich am letzten Tag als wäre eine halbe Ewigkeit vergangen. Meine Güte es war ja nicht mal eine ganze Woche und sie stellte sich an, als hätte sie ihn ein Monat nicht gesehen. Aber so fühlte es sich nun mal an und so betrat sie mit einem aufregenden Kribbeln im Bauch das Dach des Schulgebäudes._

 _Da saß er, mit seinem Rücken an das Geländer gelehnt, sein kühler Blick direkt auf sie gerichtet. Als er sie jedoch erkannte, sah sie ein verdächtiges Zucken um seine Mundwinkel, wodurch er ihr sofort ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zauberte. "Jin!", sprach sie freudig seinen Namen aus und ging auf ihn zu. Xiao setzte sich ihm gegenüber, packte ihr Bento aus und als sie wieder ihn direkt ansah, in seine Augen blickte, hielt sie mit allem inne. Sie wusste nicht woran es lag, so hatte sie ihm schon öfter direkt angesehen, aber noch nie war ihr diese Augenfarbe aufgefallen. Vielleicht stand die Sonne heute in einem besonderen Winkel, ließ seine Augen besonders Schimmern, oder ihr war es tatsächlich nie aufgefallen. Fakt war, sie hatte noch nie so ein wunderschönes gold-braun gesehen. Seine Augen wirkten wie goldene Herbstblätter im Licht der Sonne. Unentwegt sah sie ihn an und merkte gar nicht wie Jin ihrem Blick keinen Moment auswich, sondern ihn eher die Frage beschäftigte, was sie so faszinierte. "Was ist?", hörte sie seine Stimme nach einer weiteren Weile und erwachte so aus ihrer Trance. Peinlich berührt blickte sie schnell auf den Boden, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und nuschelte ein, "N-nichts. Tut mir Leid.", ehe sie sich ohne weitere Erklärung neben ihn setzte und sich schweigend ihrem Bento widmete. Sie konnte ihm wohl schlecht die Wahrheit sagen!_

Sie war ihm damals so dankbar gewesen, dass er nichts weiter dazu gesagt hatte. Er hatte ihre Entscheidung akzeptiert, aber sie hatte ihm damals seine Neugier angesehen, etwas, was er nur sehr selten zeigte und umso mehr hatte sie sich gewünscht ihm die Wahrheit sagen zu können, aber die Angst er könnte sie falsch verstehen, war zu groß gewesen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, kannten sie sich zwar schon, waren Freunde, aber sie kannte nicht ihre genauen Gefühle für den Japaner und das wurde ihr wohl auch erst mit diesem Moment bewusst. Sie konnte ihm sonst alles sagen, alles fragen, aber auf einmal gab es etwas worüber sie mit ihm nicht reden konnte und das öffnete ihr, ihre Augen. Dieser Spaziergang durch die Wälder war mehr als sie sich vorgestellt hatte, dadurch die Erinnerung an einen der wichtigsten Momente in ihrem Leben wieder zu erleben war ein schönes Gefühl. Ein guter Grund um andere alte Momente wieder auf zu leben. Es gab nicht oft die Gelegenheit, aber trotzdem hatten Xiao und Jin ab und zu in der Vergangenheit zusammen trainiert. Hier im Wald mit ihm aus Spaß zu kämpfen, hatte für die junge Chinesin nichts mit einem ernsten Kampf wie im Tournament zu tun, für sie war es ein lockeres Training ohne einander ernsthaft zu verletzen. Sicher lernte sie das eine oder andere dazu, aber mit Unterricht hatte das nun wirklich nichts zu tun. Anfangs verhielt Jin sich etwas zurückhaltender, doch nach kurzer Zeit fühlte es sich genau wie damals an. Xiao hatte zwar das Gefühl, dass Jin genauso viel Spaß wie sie hatte, aber irgendetwas schien ihn die ganze Zeit zu beschäftigen. Seine Moves und seine Verteidigung litten keineswegs darunter, aber sie konnte spüren, dass er nicht ganz bei ihr war, ein Teil von ihm war mit seinen Gedanken wo anders und das beunruhigte sie. Nicht weil er nicht mit ihr darüber sprach, sondern weil, wenn es etwas gab, das Jin dermaßen ins Grübeln brachte, es verdammt ernst sein musste. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie sich irrte und alles in Ordnung war.

Zurück im Anwesen, fühlte sich die junge Chinesin fast ausgehungert. Nachdem sie erst einmal eine ordentliche Dusche genommen hatte, ging sie in die Küche und sah Jin wie er gerade ein Glas Wasser in einem Zug aus trank. "Ich verhungere gleich, soll ich uns Frühstück machen?", fragte sie ihn und beobachtete wie er sein Glas zur Spüle stellte. "Ich habe keine Hunger.", waren seine Worte, ehe er sich mit einem kühlen Blick zu ihr umdrehte. Xiao riss sich wirklich zusammen, wollte sich nichts anmerken lassen und doch bemerkte er ihren traurigen Blick. "Das nächste Mal.", meinte er, kam auf sie zu und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, ehe er an ihr vorbei ging und den Raum verließ. "Ich habe mich also nicht geirrt...", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin, seufzte und entschied sich erst einmal ihren Bedürfnissen nachzugehen und danach mit Jin zu reden. Allerdings gestaltete sich dies schwieriger als erwartet, denn der junge Japaner ging ihr gekonnt aus dem Weg. War auch keine schwierige Aufgabe, wenn man die Größe des Anwesens bedachte, er hatte genügend Rückzug Möglichkeiten und sie könnte ihn stundenlang suchen, bis sie ihn finden würde. Sie hatte also keine andere Wahl als auf ihn in ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer zu warten. Aber auch dies sollte ihr nicht gegönnt sein. Xiao wartete und wartete, bis spät in die Nacht, doch kam Jin einfach nicht, bis sie schließlich alleine eingeschlafen war. Am nächsten Morgen hörte sie ihn duschen, aber das Bettzeug neben ihr war vollkommen unberührt. Das ging die nächsten weiteren zwei Tage so weiter und jedes Mal, wenn sie mit ihm kurz alleine war und ihn darauf ansprechen wollte, kam ihm irgendetwas dazwischen und er zog sich wieder zurück. Xiao war normalerweise niemand der ruhig da saß und zusah, aber Jin war ein komplizierter Mensch und sie wollte ihn zu nichts zwingen was er nicht auch von sich aus wollte. Sie hatte es gegen ihre Natur wirklich versucht, aber das was Jin hier tat konnte nicht richtig sein. Egal was es war und wenn er sie wieder mal nur schützen wollte, er sorgte dafür, dass sie sich Sorgen machte und es war der Moment gekommen in dem sogar ihre Geduld am Ende war. Wenn sie das nächste Mal alleine sein würden, würde sie ihn erst gehen lassen, wenn er ihr erzählte was los sei.

Lediglich eine kleine Schreibtischlampe erhellte den kleinen Raum in dem Jin sich zurückgezogen hatte. Er saß an einem verzierten Holzschreibtisch und war tief in seine Notizen vertieft, die sich auf seinem Laptop, der vor ihm stand, befanden. Seine Augen wirkten müde und erschöpft von den letzten Nächten die er durchgemacht hatte, nur wenige Stunden hatte er geschlafen und selbst das konnte man nicht wirklich Schlaf nennen, geschweige denn von Erholung sprechen, aber er hatte es sich selbst ausgesucht, er hatte diesen Weg eingeschlagen und wie es aussah, war seine Suche nicht umsonst gewesen. Das plötzliche Vibrieren seines Handys holte den jungen Japaner aus seinen Gedanken heraus, eine Störung, die er gerade nicht gebrauchen konnte, er konnte sich eh schon so wenig konzentrieren. Jin warf dem störenden Gerät einen finsteren Blick zu, als er jedoch sah, wer der Anrufer war, verengten sich seine Augen und sein Kiefer spannte sich merklich an. Ohne zu zögern, nahm er sein Handy, drückte den entsprechenden Knopf und legte das Handy an sein Ohr. "Lars... was ist passiert?", sprach er sofort seine Befürchtung aus. "Es geht um Kazuya.", fing der Blonde vorsichtig an. "Was ist mit ihm?".

"Er ist noch bewusstlos, aber du weißt, das wird nicht ewig so sein. Lee kann nicht mehr genau sagen wie lange wir ihn noch ruhig stellen können, sein Gen ist unberechenbar. Besser du entscheidest dich bald für einen Weg... Ich will dir nicht sagen, dass du ihn töten sollst, aber du bist der einzige der dazu in der Lage ist ihn aufzuhalten.", erklärte Lars ihm eindringlich und trotzdem versuchte er dabei ruhig zu bleiben. Er war es gewohnt als ehemaliger Anführer der Tekken Force immer einen kühlen Kopf zu behalten und stets einen Plan B zu haben, aber die Zeit saß ihnen im Nacken und er wollte kein Risiko eingehen, zu viele Leben standen auf dem Spiel. "Ich werde ihn aufhalten.", versicherte Jin nach einer kurzen Pause. "Aber selbst wenn ich mich dazu entscheide ihn zu töten, wird mein Versuch vergebens sein.", meinte er mit dunkler und kühler Stimme. "Wieso?", fragte der Blonde und zog irritiert seine Augenbrauen zusammen. "Als ich gegen ihn gekämpft habe, hatte ich keine Chance gegen ihn. Erst als ich mein anderes Gen freigelassen habe, konnte ich ihn besiegen.", erklärte Jin ruhig. Sein früheres Ich würde ihn für verrückt halten, jemand anderen von seinem Gen zu erzählen, aber durch Lars und Lee hatte er gemerkt, dass es durchaus Menschen gab die ähnliche Ziele wie er hatten auch wenn deren Ursprung anderer Natur war, so wollten sie alle dem ein Ende setzen und Frieden haben. Es tat sogar irgendwie gut zu wissen, dass er bei ihnen in guten Händen war, er konnte sich auf sie verlassen und sie waren ein gutes Team, das war alles was zählte. "Dieses andere Gen... du kannst es noch nicht kontrollieren?", fragte der Blonde am anderen Ende der Leitung. Natürlich wusste Lee über die tragische Familiengeschichte Bescheid und seit Lars über seine Herkunft mehr weiß, hat auch er weiter nachgeforscht und durch Lee einiges in Erfahrung gebracht. "Richtig. Ich muss die Sache also anders angehen."

"Klingt so als hättest du einen Plan.", meinte Lars und war neugierig über seine Erklärung. "Ich muss mehr über den Ursprung des Teufels-Gen erfahren. Das wird mir helfen Kazuyas Stärken und Schwächen zu verstehen und vielleicht finde ich so auch einen Weg mein Teufels-Gen los zu werden." Stille. Lars schien über Jins Worte nachzudenken, aber bereits nach kurzer Zeit erklang wieder die dunkle Stimme seines Onkels. "Ein interessanter Gedanke, aber woher willst du an solche Informationen kommen? Heihachi war mit Sicherheit schon länger als du auf der Suche nach Antworten und selbst wenn er etwas herausgefunden hat, er ist tot. An was hast du also gedacht?", kam es nachdenklich von dem älteren. "Ich habe die letzten Tage damit verbracht seine persönlichen Recherchen über das Gen durchzugehen... viel habe ich nicht gefunden, Heihachi bewahrt nur das nötigste an Informationen auf, alles andere merkt er sich. Aber einen Hinweis habe ich gefunden." Erneutes Schweigen, Lars wartete auf Jins Erklärung. "Italien. Es soll dort jemanden geben der mehr weiß... Jemand vom Sirius-Klan."

"Sirius-Klan? Kommt mir nicht bekannt vor... wer sind die?", hakte der Blonde nach. "Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich werde es herausfinden.", versicherte Jin ihm. "Ich schätze du hast vor alleine zu gehen?", fragte Lars obwohl er die Antwort schon kannte. "Ja. Ich werde gleich morgen früh aufbrechen.", erwiderte der junge Japaner. "Okay, sei vorsichtig."

"Mhm.", war ein Geräusch der Zustimmung und eigentlich wollte Jin gerade auflegen als er nochmal die Stimme des älteren hörte. "Jin?"

"Hm?"

"Tu mir einen Gefallen... melde dich, wenn du heil zurück bist. Lee und Alisa machen sich sonst Sorgen um dich.", meinte Lars und verabschiedete sich damit. "Sicher.", stimmte Jin zu und wusste, dass auch Lars es war, der sich Sorgen um ihn machte, er es jedoch niemals zugeben würde. Vielleicht waren die beiden sich in der Hinsicht gar nicht so unähnlich.

Mit offenen Augen lag die junge Chinesin alleine auf dem großen Bett und starrte gedankenverloren an die Decke. Ob er sie heute Nacht auch alleine lassen würde? Was war nur los mit ihm? Irgendetwas musste passiert sein! War es vielleicht Kazuya? Aber wieso sprach Jin nicht mit ihr darüber? Er wusste doch, dass sie sich so nur noch mehr Sorgen machte, wieso also zog er sich zurück, entfernte sich wieder von ihr und hielt sie auf Abstand, so wie er es vor nicht allzu langer Zeit schon getan hatte? Seufzend schloss sie ihre Augen. So viele Fragen schwirrten ihr durch den Kopf und keine einzige konnte beantwortet werden. Als würde man ihre Gebete erhören, öffnete sich auf einmal die Schlafzimmertür. Sofort setzte sie sich auf und blickte zu Jin, der nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, mit langsamen Schritten auf sie zukam. Das Zimmer war fast ganz dunkel, lediglich eine kleine Lampe am Bett spendete Licht und tauchte das Zimmer in einen warmen wohligen Orangeton. "Was ist los?", fragte Xiao sofort, worauf Jin am Bett stehen blieb und sie mit müdem Blick ansah. "Hm?", kam es fragend von ihm. Die Frage kam überraschend von ihr, so dass er zusammen mit seiner Müdigkeit nicht sofort verstand, was sie mit ihrer Frage beabsichtigte. Xiao betrachtete den jungen Japaner genauer, sah deutliche Schatten unter seinen Augen und konnte die hängenden Schultern kaum übersehen. Ihre aufkommende Wut, als er ihr nichts wissend und mit einem fragendem Blick entgegen sah, war wie weggeblasen. "Irgendetwas beschäftigt dich oder wieso gehst du mir seit Tagen aus dem Weg?", sprach sie ihn nun direkt darauf an. Jin sah sie weiterhin an, sagte jedoch kein Ton. Sie spürte es, wie sich ihr Brustkorb zusammen zog und ein unangenehmes Gefühl sich in ihrem Bauch breit machte. "Du wirst gehen, stimmt's?", fragte sie ihn leise in der Hoffnung ihre Befürchtung würde sich nicht bewahrheiten. Jin schloss für einen kurzen Moment seine Augen und nickte kaum merklich. "Wieso?", wollte sie wissen, wobei sie einen Teil der Antwort bereits kannte... zu ihrem Schutz. Aber was war der Auslöser? Was war plötzlich geschehen, dass er auf einmal gehen musste?

Langsam öffnete er wieder seine Augen und blickte ihr entschlossen entgegen. "Ich muss einen Weg finden Kazuya aufzuhalten.", meinte er und sah wie Xiao langsam vom Bett aufstand. "Aber... er ist doch bewusstlos, oder nicht?", kam es irritiert von ihr während sie sich auf ihn zu bewegte und schließlich vor ihm stehen blieb. "Sicher. Aber nicht für immer... es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. Sein Gen ist schwer zu kontrollieren, wenn er es nicht mal kann, wie sollen wir ihn dann mit Beruhigungsmitteln aufhalten?", versuchte er ihr zu erklären. "Also... wirst du...", fing Xiao zögerlich an zu reden. "Ich muss mehr über den Ursprung des Teufels-Gen herausfinden, das erscheint mir der einzige Weg zu sein.", unterbrach er sie und konnte beobachten wie ihre Angst um ihn langsam aus ihren Augen wich. Sie dachte immer noch, er würde Kazuya eines Tages töten wollen und so Unrecht hatte sie nicht, denn das wäre wohl die beste Lösung, aber dennoch musste er mehr über das Gen in Erfahrung bringen, egal wie er sich letztendlich entscheiden würde. "Wieso hast du mir davon nichts erzählt? Wieso... vertraust du mir nicht?", ihre Stimme klang verzweifelt und unsicher, unsicher über Jins Verhalten, so glaubte sie doch eigentlich an ihn und doch fühlte sie sich alleine und von ihm ausgeschlossen. Wieder hörte sie keine Antwort, wieder schwieg er und langsam bildeten sich Tränen in ihren Augen als sie bereits im nächsten Moment seine Hände auf ihren Rücken spürte und mit einem sanften Ruck in seine Arme gezogen wurde. "Ich vertraue dir.", sprach er leise mit ruhiger Stimme. Schniefend legte sie ihren Kopf an seine Brust während ihre Hände zu seinem Rücken wanderten und sich sanft in den Stoff seines Hemdes krallten. "Wirklich?", fragte sie ihn zweifelnd mit leiser und brüchiger Stimme. "Wirklich!", versicherte er ihr mit ernster und trotzdem sanfter Stimme, die sie erstaunlich beruhigte. "Xiao... ich...", fing er an die richtigen Worte zu fassen, brach ab und machte eine kurze Pause. Diesmal hatte sie keine Ahnung was er versuchte ihr zu sagen, es war einer der wenigen Momente in denen sie seine Gefühle nicht deuten konnte und das obwohl sie ansonsten so gut darin war und sie sich praktisch ohne Worte verständigen konnten. "Ich bin nicht sonderlich gut darin.", meinte er seufzend und eher an sich selbst gerichtet. "Wo drin?", fragte sie verwirrt und sah zu ihm hoch. Jin zog eine seiner buschigen Augenbrauen in die Höhe, als wollte er sie fragen, ob das nicht offensichtlich war. "Oh...", entwich es ihr, als sie verstand, dass er wohl die Beziehung zwischen ihnen meinte. Jin war nie sonderlich gut in solchen Sachen, das wusste und kannte sie bereits von ihm, aber ebenso wusste sie, dass er sehr wohl zu solchen Dingen in der Lage war, nur halt auf seine Art und Weise und das liebte sie so an ihn. "Ich bin ein Idiot und das nächste Mal erzähle ich dir eher davon, einverstanden?", fragte er sie ernsthaft und wohl mit der einzigen Möglichkeit für ihn, seine Gefühle für sie zu zeigen und sich indirekt bei ihr zu entschuldigen. Xiao musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, hatte er sich gerade selbst einen Idioten genannt? Wie konnte sie ihm da noch länger böse sein? Schmunzelnd nickte sie zustimmend und sah für einen kurzen Moment die Erleichterung in seinen Augen auf flackern.

Nur ungern löste die junge Chinesin sich aus der Umarmung des Japaners, aber sie hatte immer noch ein paar Fragen offen und so setzte sie sich zurück auf das große Bett und sah ihn mit einem für sie ernsten und zugleich etwas traurigen Blick an. "Musst du wirklich gehen?", fragte sie und zog ihre nackten Beine an ihren Körper. Erst jetzt bemerkte Jin was sie für Kleidung an hatte. Sie hatte sich fürs Schlafen gehen eines seiner schwarzen T-Shirts geschnappt, die ihr natürlich viel zu groß und viel zu lang waren und eher einem kurzen Kleid glichen, aber zusammen mit ihren zwei Zöpfen, sah sie einfach nur süß aus. Er war sich sicher, dass sie nicht mal ansatzweise ahnte wie sehr ihm das gefiel. Nicht sofort auf ihre Frage antwortend, zog er sein Hemd und seine Hose aus, so dass er nur noch in Boxershorts vor ihr stand. Blinzelnd betrachtete sie jede seiner Bewegungen, bis er sich schließlich zu ihr auf das Bett setzte, so viel dazu, ob sie heute wieder alleine schlafen würde. "Ich werde morgen früh nach Italien aufbrechen.", meinte er nach einer weiteren Zeit der Stille. "Wieso überrascht mich das jetzt nicht?", kam es seufzend von ihr. "Kannst du mich nicht mitnehmen?", versuchte sie es. "Das geht nicht. Es könnte zu gefährlich werden.", sagte er ernst und mit einem Ton in seiner Stimme, der keine Widerworte zuließ. "Gut... kannst du mir dann wenigstens sagen, was du dort suchst?", wollte sie wissen und sah alles andere als begeistert aus. "Ich gehe einer Spur nach, die wohlmöglich Antworten auf das Teufels-Gen hat. Der Sirius-Klan.", erklärte er ihr und konnte ihre Emotionen perfekt in ihrem Gesicht ablesen. Lippen, die zu seinem leichten Schmollen geformt waren. Augen, die voller Sehnsucht und Angst vor dem Ungewissen waren. "Ich komme bald zurück... versprochen.", gab er ihr sein Wort. "Mhm...", machte sie ein murrendes Geräusch, welches seine Mundwinkel unwillkürlich zucken ließ. "Wenn ich schon nicht mit darf... dann habe ich eine Bedingung.", meinte sie fordernd. "Die wäre?", fragte Jin neugierig nach. "Wir bleiben im Kontakt.", sagte sie und sah bereits wie sich seine Lippen zum Widersprechen öffneten. "Ich weiß.", kam sie ihm zuvor. "Es ist gefährlich und du kannst nichts versprechen, mir ist das alles bewusst, ich verlange keine stundenlangen Telefonate, das einzige was ich mir wünsche, ist mal eine kurze Nachricht, dass ich weiß wie es dir geht und ob alles in Ordnung ist. Das ist alles.", erklärte sie. Jin hatte es immer verstanden seine Spuren zu verwischen und so hatte sie nach seinem Verschwinden nach dem 3. Tournament, keinerlei Kontaktmöglichkeiten mehr gehabt. Er jedoch hatte es immer geschafft sie in Notfällen zu erreichen, sei es mit einer E-Mail Adresse, die er danach wieder gelöscht hatte. Xiao hatte nicht die Absicht ihm alle Möglichkeiten zu nehmen um sie zu schützen, aber sie war nicht mehr einfach eine Freundin, die versuchte ihm zu helfen, er hatte ihren Wunsch, an seiner Seite zu bleiben ihr gewährt. Sie war weder seine Geliebte noch war sie einfach seine Freundin, sie waren weitaus mehr als ein normales Paar. Ihre Beziehung zu einander zu beschreiben war schwer in Worte zu fassen, es bestand eine innige Bindung zwischen ihnen, die man in manchen Legenden als eine _Gefährtin für die Ewigkeit_ bezeichnet hätte. Sowohl Jin als auch Xiao fühlten diese starke Bindung füreinander, es war etwas Unausgesprochenes zwischen ihnen, das jeder instinktiv befolgte und keinerlei Zweifel zurück ließ.

Xiao sah ihn unentwegt an, wusste nicht, wie er über ihre Bedingung dachte, denn auch er sah sie einfach nur an, schien über ihre Worte nachzudenken, ließ ihr jedoch durch seine kühle Miene keinen Einblick in seine Gedankenwelt. Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, hielt er ihr plötzlich seine Hand hin, mit der Innenfläche nach oben. Irritiert sah sie von seiner Hand zu ihm, blinzelte und wollte schon fragen, was er damit bezweckte, als er ihre unausgesprochene Frage von selbst beantwortete. "Gib mir dein Handy.", befahl er mit sanfter Stimme und konnte förmlich mit ansehen, wie sich ein Strahlen über ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete. Das musste er ihr nicht zwei Mal sagen, sofort sprang die junge Chinesin vom Bett auf und ging zu ihrer Tasche um nach ihrem Handy zu suchen. Mit schnellen Schritten kam sie wieder zurück, setzte sich wie zuvor ihm gegenüber auf das Bett und legte ihr Handy in seine Hand. Jin nahm es an sich und tippte auf ihrem Handy etwas, bevor er es ihr ohne etwas zu sagen zurück gab. Ungläubig betrachtete sie den neuen Eintrag unter den Kontakten auf ihrem Handy, sein Name und seine Handynummer.

Erschöpft legte Jin sich zurück, mit dem Rücken auf die Matratze und schloss seine Augen. Xiao war glücklich und er wusste, er hatte sich richtig entschieden, auch wenn er im ersten Moment noch einige Zweifel gehabt hatte, es war an der Zeit andere Wege zu gehen, was nicht bedeutete, sie nicht mehr zu schützen, er würde dafür sorgen, dass ihr nichts zu stieß. Es war verrückt und klang so Gegensätzlich zu dem wie er noch vor einiger Zeit gedacht hatte, er wusste selbst nicht woher er diese Zuversicht nahm, aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, es war richtig.

Nachdem Xiao noch einige Zeit ihr Handy mit einem breiten Grinsen betrachtete, legte sie es zurück in ihre Tasche und krabbelte danach zu Jin aufs Bett um sich an seine Seite zu kuscheln. Keiner sagte ein Wort, beide genossen die Stille der Zweisamkeit und so legte Jin seinen Arm um ihre Schultern, ließ seine Hand auf ihrem Arm ruhen und strich ab und an mit seinem Daumen sanft über ihre Haut. Zufrieden schmiegte sie sich noch mehr an ihn, legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und schloss ihre Augen. "Komm bitte heil zurück...", murmelte sie leise und bereits ins Land der Träume abdriftend, so dass sie seine Worte nicht mehr hörte. "Ich werde zurückkommen... egal wie."


End file.
